Ballad of a Fallen Angel
by GreatNaraku
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped? Find out!
1. A Sinister Plot

InuFreak: Hello again, this will be my second fanfic with an interesting story. It will include violence, sex, and if your under 17 DON'T READ IT Unless your mommy says its ok :)  
  
InuFreak: Well here it is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ballad of a Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 1: A Sinister plot  
  
"You will take the young Miko called Kagome back to my Castle, I warn you, she must not be harmed in any way, for if she is I will personally see to it that you are severly punished"  
  
"Yes, in exchange for what you promised me" said the other voice   
  
"So we have a deal, correct?" asked the voice  
  
"Yes...If you hold up your end of the bargain I will hold up mine" said the other voice  
  
"Good" The voice said as he turned off walking into the fields  
  
**Back at the Kaedes Village**  
  
"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippou squeaked  
  
"Feh, I don't know, go ask Kaede" he said irritated at the little Kitsune  
  
"Meanie!" he said and ran off  
  
"Stupid Fox" he yelled after him  
  
He sat in his lone tree branch, watching the full moon and stars  
  
'Tommorow is a new moon' he thought to himself  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called out for him  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked  
  
"Inuyasha, theres some jewel shards coming this way, fast!" she yelled  
  
'Jewel Shards' he thought as he jumped down from the tree  
  
"Which direction are they coming from?" he asked   
  
"That way!" she said pointing West and pulling her bow out  
  
"C'mon" he said bending over and motioning for her to get on his back  
  
'What creature stupid enough would come this way Jewel Shards?' he thought to himself  
  
"Kagome how big is this thing?" he asked curiously, but with his breath halved  
  
"It's pretty big, and it has about 20 or 30 jewel shards" she said  
  
He stopped, he could see who his opponent was now  
  
"Kagome get off my back" he said quickly  
  
She did so quickly  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha" said the figure  
  
"What do you want, Naraku!?" he said  
  
There Naraku stood on top of a massive youkai. The youkai had massive arms and legs, and it head resembled a bears  
  
"I've come to claim your life" he said with his usual cold, sinister voice  
  
"I don't think so!" he said as he sprung into action, pulling tetseiga from it's sheath and lunging at Naraku  
  
"You are such a fool" he said laughing  
  
The giant bear youkai swiped at him, sending him flying into the trees and knocking him unconcious with that one swift blow  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled  
  
She pulled out a(n) arrow and took aim at Naraku  
  
"Die Naraku!" she yelled her arrow turning a purple color as she fired it  
  
"Now now little miko, I have a job to do" he said and threw a large ball at her  
  
He dodged the arrow, and watched as the ball exploded at her feet, spreading a sleeping gas into her lungs  
  
"Goodnight..." he said laughing  
  
He picked up her limp body and jumped on to bear youkai's shoulder  
  
"Go now to the castle" he said  
  
~~~*At the Castle Gates*~~~  
  
"I see you have held up your end of the bargain" said a voice  
  
"Yes, I have...Now, the jewel shards as you promised" Naraku said bowing down with his arm extended  
  
The figure placed the shards into his hand, and took Kagome with him as he walked back towards his castle  
  
"It was pleasure doing business with you, Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said as he walked off 


	2. The Unwelcome Welcome

InuFreak: I think I'm going to continue this story after all  
  
Kag: Thats good, I thought I would never get past this part  
  
Sesshy: Well Im glad as well, I'll finally get to begin!  
  
InuFreak: Oh Be quiet both of you  
  
Chapter 2: The Unwelcome Welcome  
  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the light from the slightly open window penetrating through her eyelids  
  
"Good Morning Kagome-Chan" said a childish voice  
  
She sat upright, her eyes resting o­n the young child in front of her  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm Rin!" she said with a cute smile on her face  
  
"Where..Where am I?" she said her head now pounding, making her feel dis-orientated  
  
"Your In Sesshomaru-samas' castle, I live here too with him and Jaken!" she said with the cute smile still o­n her face  
  
Sesshomaru walked in at that moment  
  
"Rin, go find Jaken and tell him to bring me the tea I asked him to make" he siad with his usual emotionless tone  
  
"Ok!" she said and ran out yelling "Jaken-sama where are you!?"  
  
She opened her eyes wide now, finally realizing that she was in a bed underneath a set of blankets  
  
"I hope you find your bedroom accommodating" he said  
  
"What do you want from me?" she said her head still pounding  
  
He didnt answer as Jaken walked in with a teapot  
  
"As your requested Sesshomaru-sama" he said placing it o­n a small table next to the bed  
  
"Drink this and it will help the pain you are experiencing...It was a side-effect of the gas"  
  
"What do you mean by help it?" she said  
  
"Just drink it" he said not wanting to argue  
  
She did so, not wanting to get o­n his bad side  
  
"Better?" he asked  
  
Her Pounding headache dissappeared at that exact moment  
  
"Why...why are you being so nice to me?" she said suprised  
  
He o­nce again didnt answer  
  
She stood up, woobly at first and felt something so incredibly luxurious against her skin  
  
"Oh...it feels so soft...like kittens fur...its some comfortable..." she said kind of cooing feeling the sleeping gown around her body  
  
"You will join me for lunch in 10 minutes" he said  
  
"And if I refuse?" she said acting rebellious  
  
"I'm sure you can imagine the alternative" he said with a strange grin o­n his face  
  
She gulped, knowing exactly what he would do  
  
He left the room promptly not looking back  
  
"I guess I'll be here...for a while" she said to herself  
  
Good Chappie I believe! Short but sweet 


	3. Breaking the Ice The Hard Way

InuFreak: Hmmmmmmmm....Its hard to think of where to go next...so many choices...oh I'm sorry I was talking to myself  
  
Kagome: Oh...yea...you were beginning to scare me  
  
Sesshy: Freaky Human  
  
Shippou: I want Kagome back!!!!  
  
InuFreak: Stop whinin' you baby!  
  
Kagome: That was very mean!  
  
Shippou: Cries  
  
InuFreak: I think we're boring the readers, so I'm gonna get to the story  
  
Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice (The hard way)  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, what is Kagome-Chan doing here?" Rin asked, her big eyes staring into his  
  
He gave her no response  
  
Kagome walked in wearing a particularly stunning Kimono  
  
"Sit" he said pointing to the chair next to him  
  
She giggled, remembering Inuyasha but did as she was told  
  
A servant came out with their lunch o­n a large platter. o­n top of the platter was a lavishly set up lunch consisting of salad and many different cold-cuts  
  
"Take what you would like" he said gesturing towards the platter  
  
She did so, eating what she wanted and as much as she wanted  
  
He watched her, his eyes leaving her o­nly to make sure he had some meat o­n his fork  
  
She did not acknowledge his staring eyes, but the question o­n her mind popped out by accident  
  
"What do you want from me?" she said kind of shocked at herself  
  
'Damn...he looks so fucking sexy...wait a sec...why am I thinking that at a time like this?' she said staring at him waiting for a response  
  
"That question shall not be answered now...Rin please take the rest of your food into your room, you can finish it there"  
  
"Ok Sesshomaru-sama" she said smiling and laughing as she ran out  
  
She didnt say anything back, but stood up from her chair and began to walk away  
  
He rushed in front of her, grabbing her wrist firmly, but not hurting her  
  
"Let go of me!" she said trying to escape his grasp  
  
He pulled her back to the table, and sat her down o­n his lap, still holding her wrist  
  
She stared at him a frown stuck o­n her face and she began to blush as she realized the postion she was in o­n his lap  
  
"Do you really want to know why your here?" he said in a firm tone  
  
"Yes, I really do"   
  
"Well...you'll have to wait, because I know your not ready for what I have to tell you" he said  
  
"If I told you now...you would not believe me and would most likely run away..." he said with his voice sort of trailing off at the end  
  
"Oh..." was all she managed to say  
  
"You may leave now, if you desire so" he said softer than usual  
  
She nodded, but didn't get up off his lap  
  
"Sesshomaru..." she said softly  
  
'I think I love him...but...Inuyasha...' she thought with her emotions meddling with her thoughts  
  
His face turned to hers and her eyes met his  
  
'I feel...so strange...she's so...beautiful...' he thought to himself  
  
She turned away quickly still afraid of him and his touch  
  
"I...I have to go now" she said embarassed as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks making them a deep shade of cherry red  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out  
  
She got up, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes  
  
He watched her run out of the room and didn't say or do anything to stop her. He simply sighed in frustration  
  
Later that Night  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep already, and as it would seem little Rin had joined her in bed for she had wrapped her arm around kagome half hugging her  
  
He opened the door slowly not making a sound as he crept inside slowly and silently  
  
His precense had not disturbed either of their peaceful sleep  
  
Their breathing was soft and gentle  
  
"My Rin has already grown attached to Kagome already...I make her mine...that dirty Hanyou is not worthy of such a beautiful woman like herself" he said his baring his teeth unconciously  
  
Suddenly Rin stirred, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes  
  
"Rin...Go back to sleep" he said in a soft voice  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama I like Kagome a real lot...could she be my new mommy?" she said in a sleepy voice yawning in the middle of the sentence  
  
He was silent for a few moments  
  
"Is that what you really want? Do you really like Kagome that much?" he asked curiously  
  
She nodded  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, could I sleep with you...just for tonight?" she said stretching her arms out  
  
He sighed in defeat to her cuteness. "Yes...Just for tonight" he said as he plucked her out of the bed carefully  
  
"Goodnight Kagome-chan..." Rin said and blew her a kiss  
  
'Goodnight..Kagome...' he thought to himself as he walked out of the room  
  
Rin was half-asleep in his arms as he arrived to his bedroom  
  
He tucked her in snuggly and crawled in with her  
  
"Goodnight yawn Sesshomaru-sama" she said falling asleep in an instant  
  
"Goodnight Rin" he said planting a soft kiss o­n her forehead  
  
In Kagome's Bedroom  
  
"Rin wants me to be her Mom?" she thought outloud  
  
"She is so cute...and...her 'father' is goddamn sexy..." she o­nce again thought outloud  
  
"But Inuyasha...oh god...this so hard...I love...Inuyasha...but...Sesshomaru too..." her mind going crazy with conflict  
  
She got up, needing to take a walk to think straight  
  
As her mind raced she continued walking not realizing where she was going until she came to Sesshomaru's bedroom  
  
She walked in quietly seeing Rin lying in bed alone sleeping soundly  
  
She continued into the giant bedroom and looked out o­nto the balcony to she Sesshomaru  
  
"You can come out o­nto the balcony if you desire" he said softly  
  
She stared at his half-naked form, his top bare showing off his large muscles and his beautiful body structure  
  
She walked as though she was in a trance towards him  
  
"Kagome...I wanted to tell you something earlier...but I thought you wouldn't be ready for it...so I..." he stopped when she put a finger to his lips  
  
"Shhh..."   
  
"Sesshomaru...Can I...Can I kiss you?" she asked her eyes lighting up with the question  
  
He nodded slowly  
  
Her soft lips crushed against his and a war of passion erupted inside their mouthes  
  
About a minute later they came up for air, her face red from blushing and the lack of air  
  
"Thank you...Sesshomaru" she said softly  
  
"Kagome...I wanted to tell you...that..."  
  
(OH NO!!! ITS A CLIFFHANGER!!! I AM SO SO SO MEAN!!! LOL)  
  
Inufreak: You guys got your update now didn't you?  
  
Sesshy: Yup its about friggin time too! Bares Claws  
  
Kagome: I've been waiting!  
  
InuFreak: growls I'll see you people later 


	4. Suprise Visit?

Inufreak: Hey!!! I'm back from hibernation!!! Miss me?  
  
Kagome: WHERE WERE YOU!? I've been waiting for this goddamn chapter forever!!! Growls  
  
Sesshy: Bares claws Hurry up human, I haven't got all day  
  
InuFreak: Cowers  
  
Sesshy: Thats what I thought Grins  
  
InuFreak: Well Stutter I have to... ummmm go now BYEEEEEEEE Runs away  
  
Sesshy: Stupid human...  
  
Kagome: Stupid InuFreak...  
  
Inufreak: Calls Kagomes cell phone  
  
Kagome: Hello?  
  
InuFreak: STUPID RUMIKO TAKASHI CHARACTERS!!! MWAH HA HA HA  
  
Exerpt from last chapter  
  
"Sesshomaru...Can I...Can I kiss you?" she asked her eyes lighting up with the question  
  
He nodded slowly  
  
Her soft lips crushed against his and a war of passion erupted inside their mouthes  
  
About a minute later they came up for air, her face red from blushing and the lack of air  
  
"Thank you...Sesshomaru" she said softly  
  
"Kagome...I wanted to tell you...that..."  
  
End Exerpt  
  
Chapter 4: A suprise visit?  
  
"Kagome...I wanted to tell you...that..."  
  
Out of nowhere Jaken burst into the room, his eyes wide with fear and anxiety  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!! Someone has attacked the front gate and is moving on to the castle!!! Sesshomaru-sama the guards cannot handle this foe and he is moving swiftly! Hurry sir, we must protect the castle!!!" he said half-yelling  
  
"Kagome-chan...I must... save this for another time" disappointment staining his voice  
  
He jumped ever so gracefully from the balcony, following the familiar smell to its source  
  
"Good...bye..." she said half shocked, half disappointed  
  
Minutes Later somewhere in Sesshomaru's Lands  
  
"WHERES KAGOME!?" Screamed an extremely pissed off Inuyasha (Thought I forgot about him huh?)  
  
He sliced through dozens of guards, his face contorted with anger  
  
"WHERE IS MY KAGOME!!!???" he screamed into the night air  
  
"Why would it matter to you Inuyasha? Since when did you care so much about this human girl?" Sesshomaru said in his usual mono-tone voice  
  
"WHERE IS SHE SESSHOMARU?" he yelled  
  
"She's in my castle...If you really want her then kill me" he said with a smile on his face  
  
He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, teeth clenched in anger and fingers grasping his sword with an iron grip  
  
"If theres one thing I've realized, Inuyasha, it's that...you can't kill me" he said smiling  
  
"We'll see about that, Sesshomaru!" he yelled  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga  
  
"Your using that worthless sword? You really want to die don't you?" he said sneering  
  
Sesshomaru just continued smiling  
  
"Your goin' down sesshomaru!" he said lunging forward at him  
  
Sesshomaru made a emotionless laugh and held tenseiga in front of him  
  
Inuyasha swung at him  
  
Sesshomaru blocked the attack with Tenseiga, moving nothing but his arms  
  
"Wha!?" Inuyasha said shocked  
  
"I told you Inuyasha, you can't kill me" he said grinning  
  
Inuyasha jumped back in suprise  
  
"I don't know how your puny sword blocked my attack, but your going down" Inuyasha said in a defensive postion  
  
"I cannot strike you with this sword Inuyasha, but with it I can match Tetsusaiga's power with it" His postion unchanged  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled slicing his sword in Sesshomaru's direction  
  
The energy pulsated from the sword into the ground and surged toward Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru stabbed Tenseiga into the ground and stood still  
  
The beams kept coming towards him, the rocks spraying behind it as it continued forward  
  
"AREN'T YOU GOING TO MOVE!?" Inuyasha yelled with shock and anger  
  
Tenseiga pulsated and the incoming energy beams were absorbed  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hung open in awe  
  
"But...that...shouldn't have happened...." he said still in shock  
  
"Attack me with all your might, Inuyasha, but you will never kill me" he said in a commanding tone  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up with anger  
  
"You will die at my swords mercy" he yelled  
  
"Go ahead, Inuyasha, attack me" Sesshomaru said back, still not having moved an inch  
  
"BAKRYUHA!!!" he yelled swinging his sword at Sesshomaru  
  
Tetsusaiga turned blood red, and emitted an energy of the same color as it surged forth at Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga from the ground holding it with both hands  
  
The red wave of energy was inches away from Sesshomaru and he swung at it  
  
What Inuyasha saw made him gasp  
  
Sesshomaru cut through the attack and Tenseiga turned the same blood red color of the energy wave  
  
It dissappated into the air and Tenseiga turned back ot its normal color  
  
"Life and Death are equal powers, Inuyasha, Death cannot stop Life, and Life cannot stop Death. Inuyasha, your sword was blessed with the powers of Death, and mine was blessed with life, neither can destroy each other" he said, his words solemn  
  
"This is why you can't kill me" he grinned  
  
He stared at him in anger  
  
"Sesshomaru... Give me Kagome and I'll leave! GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, We'll let Kagome decide who see would rather be with, as long as you make a pact with me not to attack each other while we are in my castle" he said  
  
"FINE!" he said turning his back and mumbling  
  
Sesshomaru Walked back in the direction of his castle and Inuyasha followed still angry  
  
"Stupid Life giving Sword" Inuyasha muttered under his breath  
  
InuFreak: Wow... didnt realize how long its been  
  
Sesshy: Stupid Human  
  
Inu: Stupid Human!  
  
InuFreak: Well at least you guys agree on something...  
  
Hope you enjoyed the update and new chapter!!!! 


	5. The Ultimate Decision Part 1

InuFreak: I'm back with Chappie number five of Ballad of a Fallen Angel  
  
Inu: Well get started!  
  
Kag: Yea, Get started I'm excited and yet nervous at the same time  
  
Sesshy: Well, Human, begin the chapter before the next millenium please  
  
InuFreak: You guys are really annoying... You know that right?  
  
InuSesshyKag: Evil Stare  
  
InuFreak: Evil Stare returned Stupid anime characters  
  
InuSesshy: (Simultaneously) I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
InuFreak: Grins  
  
Chapter 5: The Ultimate decision  
  
Exerpt from the last chapter (I'm doing this regularly now, so those who come to the latest chapter first have some idea what they read last time)  
  
"Life and Death are equal powers, Inuyasha, Death cannot stop Life, and Life cannot stop Death. Inuyasha, your sword was blessed with the powers of Death, and mine was blessed with life, neither can destroy each other" he said, his words solemn  
  
"This is why you can't kill me" he grinned  
  
He stared at him in anger  
  
"Sesshomaru... Give me Kagome and I'll leave! GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, We'll let Kagome decide who see would rather be with, as long as you make a pact with me not to attack each other while we are in my castle" he said  
  
"FINE!" he said turning his back and mumbling  
  
Sesshomaru Walked back in the direction of his castle and Inuyasha followed still angry  
  
"Stupid Life giving Sword" Inuyasha muttered under his breath  
  
End Exerpt  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, Welcome to my home" he said with content in his voice as Inuyasha stared at the huge castle in which Sesshomaru called home  
  
"Its huge..." he said simply amazed  
  
Sesshomaru walked slowly, giving an unspoken tour of the entrance hallway  
  
"Come, Inuyasha, you want to see Kagome, don't you?" he said in his emotionless voice  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT I WANT TO SEE KAGOME! WHERE IS SHE!?" he growled  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha...Your voice echos through these halls" he said with a snide look on his face  
  
"So what?" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest  
  
"Wait for Kagome to come you stupid half-breed" he said aloud  
  
"Thats not very nice Sesshomaru" Kagome said from the top of the stair-case  
  
"Kagome! I came to get you outta here, what'd Sesshomaru do to you?" he said angrily  
  
"He didn't do anything to me, Inuyasha, I'm fine" she said smiling  
  
"Then why's he holding you hostage?" he said a little lower  
  
"Well... I don't quite know" she said quietly  
  
"Well Kagome, its now come time for you to choose" Sesshomaru interrupted  
  
"Choose what?" she asked puzzled  
  
"Choose between Inuyasha, and I. Choose who you want to be with. Oh. Kagome... I know you have feelings for me, and you have feelings for Inuyasha, but now it is time to decide... Which you want to stay with"   
  
"Bu.."  
  
"No, you can't make her do that Sesshomaru, its just not right!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru  
  
"I make the demands here, Inuyasha and Now I want Kagome to choose between us" he said with an evil grin  
  
"But... I can't do that, I can't do that Sesshomaru. I love Inuyasha...But I love you too...And I can't choose"  
  
"I will not accept that answer Kagome. Choose... now!" he hissed  
  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, her face scrunched in sadness. Her emotions were pouring out now, whimpers escaping now and then.  
  
"I..can't.." she said still crying. She ran down the hall into her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Look what you did now you fucking retard! You made her cry!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer and simply walked off in the opposite direction  
  
"Well are you gonna answer me or not?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha, she will answer in given time now leave me be" Sesshomaru said shutting the door behind him  
  
"Hmph" Inuyasha said walking around on the fine marble floor  
  
'Such a huge castle' he thought to himself as he continued walking around  
  
Ten minutes later he found himself suddenly lost  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" he said looking around the hall  
  
He smelled something salty around him, the scent faint, but strong enough to follow  
  
The sound of crying filled his ears the more he followed the scent  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered as he came to the door  
  
He opened it a crack to see inside  
  
"Why me? Why am I split between two brothers? Two brothers that I love..." she said still crying  
  
She buried her head into a pillow, shutting her eyes and shedding her last few tears  
  
He heard her heart rate slow and crept inside quietly  
  
He examined her sleeping form, het legs slightly bent and her hands extended from her chest  
  
Her body shock slightly as a slight cool breeze drifted by. His hands   
  
"Goodnight, Kagome" he said quietly, creeping back to the door and shutting it behind him  
  
InuFreak: I know you hate me for all the suspense :)  
  
Inu: Must...Kill...InuFreak....  
  
Sesshy: You will pay for this human  
  
Kag: ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ  
  
InuFreak: Dammit be quiet!  
  
Join me in the next chapter The Ultimate Decision (part 2) and yes she will choose in that chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
